


Playing Parts

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2016 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Week, F/F, The Captain America Adventure Program - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is offered an audition with one of the most popular radio shows in the country. Unfortunately, it's the exact show that Peggy can't stand.</p><p>Cartinelli Day 6: Angie as 'Betty Carver'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Parts

**Author's Note:**

> The Captain America Adventure Program is iconic okay? Hope you enjoy!

_“Go get ‘em, Cap!”_

“Angie, what on earth are you listening too?” Peggy called.

“Just the radio,” Angie replied from the living room. She poked her head around the doorway to Peggy’s office. “I can move upstairs if it’s bugging you.”

“No, I just…are you listening to the Captain America program?” Peggy asked.

Angie stepped fully into the doorway and bit her lip. “Well, I’m not really listening to it to listen to it, you know? I just found out that Evelyn French got a part in a film out in Los Angeles and she’s leaving the show, so they’re looking to recast her part and I know you don’t really like it, but it’s one of the most popular shows playing right now and the money’s really good and I—“

“Angie,” Peggy said, lifting her hand to cut Angie off. “It’s fine. If you want to audition, you should do it. Don’t let me stand in the way of something you want to do.”

“Really?” Angie asked. She beamed at Peggy and ran further into the room to lean over the desk and kiss Peggy’s cheek. “I’ll go listen upstairs though anyway so you can work.”

Peggy just nodded and turned her attention back to the files in front of her. Angie turned and made her way back out into the living room. Peggy could hear the ending of a fight scene and a loud scream from Betty Carver before Angie finally flipped off the radio and headed upstairs.

For the next few minutes, Peggy worked quietly with only her pen scratching against paper breaking the silence.

Then suddenly, she heard a voice directly overhead.

“ _Captain America, help me!_ ”

Peggy startled and hit her knee against the top of the desk. It took her a moment to register that it was just the radio in her and Angie’s bedroom which just so happened to be right above Peggy’s study.

There was a fight scene going on, punctured by horribly cliché insults from Captain America, an awful German accent, and Betty Carver screaming for Captain America to save her.

Peggy did her best to ignore it, but it wasn’t working very well. She tightened her grip on her pen and grit her teeth, but then the fight scene ended.

_“Are you alright, Miss Carver?”_

_“I am now. And please, Cap, call me Betty.”_

Peggy’s grip on her pen got even tighter until she was barely even writing; she was just smearing ink on the pages and she finally decided she couldn’t take it anymore. She just flipped her files closed with a little more force than necessary, gathered them in her arms, and stalked out to work in the library.

There was a small desk near the fireplace and it wasn’t as comfortable as her usual desk, but at least it was quiet in there.

She finished reading through the files, signed off where she needed to, and finally stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She made her way back out into the living room to find Angie lounging over the side of the sofa with a script in her hand. When she saw Peggy she rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Peggy with hooded eyes and pouty lips.

“Captain America, what would I ever do without you?” she asked in an airy, sultry voice.

“Angie,” Peggy protested.

Angie’s face instantly changed, concern clouding her features as sat up.

“What’s wrong?” Angie asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Peggy said.

“Really? ‘Cause you don’t seem like you’re very fine.”

“It’s nothing,” Peggy said. “It’s foolish really.”

“Aw, come on, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Angie insisted. She tossed her script onto the coffee table and patted the spot on the sofa next to her. “Tell me about it. You know I’ll find out one way or another. I always do.”

Peggy sighed, but she sat down anyway and clasped her hands in her lap. “Is that the script for the radio show?”

“Mmhm,” Angie hummed. “I have my audition right after my shift tomorrow so I’ve been listening to it and going over it all afternoon. I know you don’t like the show, but I—“

“Angie—“

“No, really, if you have a problem with it—“

Peggy held up her hand. “Let me finish,” she said. “There’s just…I think you deserve to know that I, um…I was Betty Carver.”

Angie opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. She looked completely taken aback until finally she managed to squeak, “You’re Betty Carver?”

“Well, not entirely,” Peggy said. “I mean, there were quite a few creative liberties taken, but I was, em…I worked quite closely with Steve—er, Captain America and the rest of the Howling Commandos.”

Angie still didn’t say anything, but her eyes were still wide and it almost looked like he was starting to tear up.

“Pegs, she finally breathed. “I had no idea. I mean, I knew you were someone special during the war, but I didn’t—“

“It’s not your fault,” Peggy said. “The show just brings back some less than happy memories and I would rather not listen to it if I can help it.”

Angie didn’t say anything else. She just grabbed the script off the coffee table and tore it in half.

“I didn’t mean—“

“No,” Angie said. “I don’t want the job that bad if it’s gonna bother you even a little bit. There’s plenty of shows out there, but there’s only one you and I’d rather have you than anything.”

Peggy started to say something else, but before she could, Angie just leaned forward and kissed her.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Peggy mumbled.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Angie said. “I imagine I’m a pretty far cry from Captain America.”

Peggy pressed her hand gently against Angie’s cheek and tangled the tips of her fingers in Angie’s hair. “My darling,” she breathed. “You’re better than I could ever have imagined.”


End file.
